


Going to the Other Side

by RosalinaGrimm



Category: The Other Side (Short Film - emilyamiao)
Genre: F/F, First fan fic here, Little bit of angst, M/M, hope y'all like, lots of fluff, magic elements from several fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalinaGrimm/pseuds/RosalinaGrimm
Summary: I didn't ask to end up in a new world and get caught up in a revolution. But as a Stich, you learn to roll with things. I also didn't ask to meet a cute girl with a sword, but you won't catch me complaining.
Relationships: Elias/yun SI/Mia
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get Isekai'd with no regards for where I'd end up. That leads to a sword in my face and panic about...everything

Me

I knew something up when I woke up in a room full of weapons. And a young woman inspecting a pretty sweet sword. She must’ve had some insane level of hearing because even though I was only breathing, she spun to face me-pointing the sword at me.

“Your eyes are gorgeous.” I blurted. It wasn’t a lie, her ruby eyes were amazing.

“Do you compliment everyone who points a sword at you?”

“Well I’ve never had a sword pointed at my face before, so I have no idea.” I held out my hand. “Mercedes, I go by Cede for short. Hi.”

She thankfully put the sword down before shaking my hand. “I’m Mia. Want to explain why you’re in a weapons room in a prison?”

“I legit have no idea, but I don’t think I’m in Kansas anymore.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“I guess you didn’t get that movie reference. Also I think I’m in a different world.”

“Are you some kind of amazing deductor?”

“No, just a bookworm. Though I have read Sherlock.”

The room suddenly shook violently. Mia motioned to the assortment of weapons. “If you can fight, have at it. But we need to get out.”

“I’ll do my best.” I muttered, grabbing a staff. “I’ll try not to be dead weight.”

I followed Mia out and immediately ducked as a chair flew at my head. Mia was ready for this, jumping into the fray and stabbing a guy in the gut. Considering my weapon wasn’t sharp, I didn’t do as bad with my metal stick. Though it’s really weighing on my conscience.

After conking out someone, I turned to find Mia locked in combat. While she was distracted, one guy started sneaking up behind her, ready with a knife.

“Oh, hell no.” I slammed my staff on the ground and screamed, “Se-kebeb!”

The ground froze everywhere around me. I carefully walked over to Mia and conked out the guy with the knife as she stabbed the one she was originally fighting.

“What was that?” She asked as we slipped our way out.  
“An Egyptian spell. Apparently I can do magic now.”

“How can someone suddenly be able to do magic?”

I shrugged before letting out a scream as something pulled on my ponytail. Mia drew her sword again and slashed it behind me. Once the pulling stopped, she grabbed my hand and we ran as fast as we could. When we eventually stopped, I thanked myself for not stopping my morning runs. 

“Sorry about your hair.” She winced. “I panicked when that man grabbed it.”

I ran my fingers through it. “It’s ok. I’ve always wanted to go this short anyways.”

Mia

“Then why didn’t you get it short?”

Cede shrugged. “My mum says my hair’s too fine.”

“Doesn’t look like it.”

She grinned before taking off her glasses and cleaning them. “By the way I never did ask where we are.”

“You’re in Anwei. Does this country not exist in your world?”

“I don’t think so. My brother is the geography whiz in the family, so he might.”

“Is his job geography related?”

She gave me a look. “He doesn’t have a job. He’s only 8.”

I spluttered. “8!?!”

“Well, he hasn’t really been into geography as of late. He’s leaning more towards math and astronomy.”

“Ok…” I decided to not ask questions. “What are your favorite subjects?”

“History and literature. Though the revolutions that happen every century or so kinda bore me.”

“Well, there’s a revolution going on right now. Do you want to help?”

“I’m not much of a fighter, but I can use the art of words to help.”  
I chuckled. “Well, we’re going to have to stop at a store first. No offence but your clothes really stand out.”

She tugged at her bright red shirt. “None taken.” She offered me her hand. “Shall we?”

Taking her hand, I led her to the nearest town. I’m coming for you, Elias. Just don’t do anything too stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's one bed? 
> 
> Sorry to disappoint, but that trope's coming later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't understand the whole notes thing at first.
> 
> Se-kebeb means to make cold, btw.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mia

“So in the past year, your world has been on lockdown because of a virus, your government’s been divided and just last week your capital’s been raided?”

“Pretty much.”

“And I thought Anwei was messed up.”

“Every country has issues.” Cede walked out of the dressing room in a white baggy shirt, black pants, and slip on shoes. “I like this.”

“It’s missing something though.” I grabbed a violet newscap and placed it on her head. It matched her gold glasses and star earrings nicely. “There.”

“Nice.” 

We paid-those thugs didn’t deserve all that money-and walked out of the store. The townspeople were polite enough-and oblivious that I was an Everstied-to direct us to a diner.

“By the way, where did your staff go?”

“Oh, I stored it in the Duat.”

“The what?”

“It’s the different realities of Egyptian mythology. Think of it as layers of a cake. Do you want me to do the same with your sword?”

“Maybe some other time.” I wasn’t too keen on having my sword in an interdimensional storage unit.

“Ok.”

“You seem strangely ok with everything. You know considering you’re in a different world and all.”

“I’m a Stich. Weirdness runs in my veins.”

“You seem to take pride in that.”

We got close to the diner when I saw a cop walking by. Panicked, I pulled her into the diner. The lady at the pedestal thankfully didn’t see that and got us a booth.

“Trouble?” Cede asked. Her hazel eyes grew a violet tint at the rims. 

“Not if we keep our heads down.”

Nodding, her eyes returned to normal right before our waitress came. We ordered water and tried to have a normal conversation. Even though she was from another world and I just busted out of prison, it went pretty well. Cede was happy to talk about her favorite books, her family, and a novel she was working on. She claimed that she wasn’t always good with people, but she seemed to be doing fine with me, and I was happy to listen to something other than war and politics. 

After ordering some sandwiches, we continued our conversation of random things. She managed to only vaguely mention things about her world so we wouldn’t have eavesdroppers. Despite that, everything she said was interesting-from crazy things her family have done to her favorite things in life. Everything about her was weird, and it’s clear she knew and enjoyed it.

She was talking about a theme park called Disneyworld-and promising that when she finds a way home that she will take me cause it’s amazing-when a guy a few years older than us walked up and said, “What’s a girl like you hanging out with a twig of a boy? Why don’t you come along to my table?”

Before I could even blink Cede growled, “First, I’m a woman. Second, rude. And third, I prefer to think I’m a noodle.”

To prove her third point, she stuck out her arm which promptly flopped.

“Well, then.” The man got a sick smile on his face. “Both of you pretty ladies can come with me. I have a friend.”

“I’m afraid we’ll have to decline as we have already ordered.”

“That wasn't a suggestion, lass.”

Cede abruptly stood to meet his eyes. The temperature seemed to drop and I thought Cede was casting that ice spell of hers again.

“I suggest you go back to your own table, mister.” She spat, her accent changing greatly. It was faint, but I noticed wisps of violet light-her magic-coming off of her. “You shall regret threatening us.”

He sneered, but retreated anyway. The original atmosphere cautiously returned and our waitress nervously brought out our food.

“Sorry, ‘bout that.” Cede apologized before reaching for a slice. “He was annoying me.”  
“That was you annoyed? I hope I never see you angry.”

Me

“I don’t think I’ve ever been truly angry. I believe you’ll be fine.”

As we ate, we went from random things to a plan dealing with the main quest that is the revolution-side quests including me learning magic and a way to get home later and finding Mia’s brother.

Actually, backtrack, the first main quest is finding a place to crash and quietly work on the revolution quest. After apologizing for scaring her, our waitress helpfully wrote an address of a nice hotel.

Paying quickly, we headed to the other side of town with little daylight to spare. She didn’t say, but I think Mia was afraid to get caught by an officer at night. Me, since magic clearly exists here, I wasn’t keen on meeting what mystical things roam here with the little control I have.

“Sorry, dears.” the kind Ms. Tanner said, “I have a room, but it has one bed and I’m sure you’ll be wanting two.”

I hummed. “Is there a couch?”

She looked confused. “Well, yes.”

“I can sleep on that.” I shrugged. “I’ve slept on worse.”

Ms. Tanner shrugged and handed me two keys and Mia paid. Walking to our room-first floor will make an easy escape route for us if things go south-Mia asked, “Are you sure you’re cool with the couch?”

“Considering the times I’ve slept on the floor and have gone camping, I think I’ll survive.” 

Walking into our room, we decided that since it was almost 10:30, that we could worry about our other quests in the morning and promptly went to bed. 

Once I was comfortable enough, I found myself tailing that creep from the diner. I guess I’m astral projecting or something similar since I was more like a ghost. With nothing better to do, I decided to enact my revenge.

Floating in front of him, I made myself visible and acted like I was roaming the town. I felt him follow me and led him into an alleyway.

“That was pretty stupid of you, lass.” he muttered, reaching to grab me only to meet air. “What the?”

“I said you would regret threatening my friend and I, yes?” Turning to face him, I started crafting my illusion. “I am many things, but a liar is not one of them.”

Walking through him, I muttered, “He’s all yours.”

Howling with glee, the Furies fell on him like a plague. As I walked-er, floated-away, I heard him screaming that he was sorry for all of those kids he raped over the years. Any remorse I felt for him dissipated in an instant. I dismissed my original idea of attacking him for the night, and let the Furies torment him until he died.

I may have told Mia that I wasn’t much of a fighter, but that doesn’t mean I don’t get violent at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who haven't read Greek mythology to an extent-or Percy Jackson-the Furies were known to attack criminals at random first. When Athena created the judicial system, they would only torment if there was solid evidence. My evidence was what my sixth sense was telling me. 
> 
> And yes, my clothes for the rest of the story are based off of Howl from Howl's Moving Castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creep doesn't last long despite creepy things he did. Magic is way easier than I thought.

Me

The rest of the night I explored the town and learned I could take other forms-i.e animals-while astral projecting. I also took note of people and places I had feelings about, and met several beings who were definitely not human. They were thankfully friendly and even gave a few tips on how to control my projections. We talked about magic until the sun started rising. Bidding good-bye, I went back to my body and woke up.

Mia was still asleep when I dragged myself off the couch and considering it’s only 6:30-I get up early for my morning runs before school-I let her sleep. I got dressed, then went into the bathroom to see how messy my hair got.

“Dang, I look like Cardcaptor Sakura.” I muttered, running a hand through said hair. Our hair colors were even similar, I don’t know if I should be weirded out or just ok with it. With the night I just had, I decided I’ve seen-and will-see weirder things. Having the hairstyles of a magical girl is pretty low on the list, I’ll survive. I walked back into the main room to find Mia starting to wake up.

“Mornin’” I had to refrain from saying hun right after-living in the south does that to you over the years. “Did I wake you up?”

“No.” Mia stumbled past me, heading for the bathroom. “But how are you all ready?”

I shrugged. “Routine? I honestly don’t know.”

Mumbling incoherently, she shut the door behind her. A few minutes later, I heard the shower running. I put my cap on, then summoned my staff from the Duat. It’s easier to create a space to hold things in there than I thought, but it feels like I’m moving my hand through Jello or peanut butter.

Anyways, I don’t really know what I was expecting, but apparently the Duat thought the steel staff was too boring. Now there were Norse runes, hieroglyphes, and Greek words randomly placed all around. Not that I don’t mind-I think the chaotic spread suits me-but I did think I grabbed the wrong staff at first until I saw my family crest inscribed in there as well. About half my height, I spun it around to get the hang of it until Mia came out dressed and ready to start doing shenanigans to the absolute horrid government.

But first, breakfast, you can’t stop a corrupt government on an empty stomach-I think someone somewhere, sometime said that. I have a meh sized memory, I hope Mia doesn’t get too mad if-when-I ask parts of a plan at times.

Walking into the lobby, we found the atmosphere was a bit lighter than yesterday. 

“Excuse me.” Mia walked up to Ms. Tanner and I trailed just behind. “What’s going on?”  
“Oh! Well…” Ms. Tanner tried to act serious before continuing. “Last night, Jonathan was arrested after yelling to the whole town that he’s been raping children for several years now.”

Ah, looks like his soul was pretty weak. Then again, having demons ladies attack you will get you to confess anything.

“How tragic.” I commented. “What changed?”

She shrugged. “No one knows. All he’ll say is that demon ladies are attacking him. Poor thing is on the edge of insanity.”

“Considering the crimes he commited, insanity seems a rather merciful punishment to me.”

Ms. Tanner blinked in surprise-and her irises turned orange for a split second. “I suppose you’re right. Out for breakfast?”

“Er, yes.” Mia jumped in. “Know any good places?”

She gave us directions and bowed her head to me as we left. I remember meeting a being with orange eyes last night, looks like my hunch about Ms. Tanner was right. She probably sensed I could do magic and informed the other beings that I wasn’t a threat. 

Following Ms. Tanner’s directions, we entered the Fabula Cafe and were directed to a quiet table in the back. I started looking through the menu when Mia asked, “What did you do?”

I looked at her, pretending to act innocent. “Do what?”

Mia

Cede’s hiding something-that was obvious. It seemed like she knew more about the arrest than she let on. More specifically what got this Jonathan to suddenly confess.

“You know what I’m talking about. When did you go out?”

“I never left the room.” She really wanted to play this way? “Though I wonder if Jonathan was the creep who harassed us the other day.”

A clue. She did know something, but why wasn’t she saying it outright? Suddenly, I caught her glancing towards the window and then back to the menu. I snuck a peek to find two officers sitting not too far from us. Ah.

“Who knows?” I picked up the menu myself though I lost my appetite. “Which mythology do demons come from?”

“Every mythology has their own brand of demons. However, what Ms. Tanner said reminds me of the Furies from Greek mythology. They were created to punish criminals.”

“I see.” Our waiter came and we ordered. “I guess there are things worse than insanity.”

“Indeed there is.”

Breakfast went smoothly-the police didn’t notice us and no one close to Jonathan came to hunt us down. Once we were back in the hotel room, Cede excitedly told me the events of last night, proving that she is growing powerful very fast. From freezing a room to driving someone insane in the span of a night is impressive and honestly scary. I’m glad she’s on my side of this revolution.

“Ok! What’s our first plan of action?”

“Find my brother.” I said. “He’ll be a big help once we get him out of prison.”

“M’kay.” Cede scribbled that on a notebook she found in the room. “How do we do that? Break into every prison in the country till we find him?”

“That’ll take too long, even if you do astral projection. He’s a very skilled fighter, he’s probably set to be executed in the near future. What we need to do is find a noble and get them to tell us where he is.”

Cede snapped at that. “One of the beings I met last night mentioned something about a grand gala at the neighboring city. They said the host was a man named, er, Lucifer. Is he a noble?”

I nodded, remembering the first and only time I met him with disgust. “Yes, he is. But it won’t be easy getting information out of him. Not to mention the moment I step in the party, I’ll be arrested, if not killed on the spot.”

“I think I can help with both of those things.” Cede grinned widely. “We’re going to that party and finding your brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say, but expect shenanigans and said word to appear a lot here. It's one of my favorite words along with books, purple quesadillas, and Mia <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first shenanigans to happen.

Me

“You can still see my hair and eyes with this.” Mia complained from the bathroom. “I don’t see how this is going to keep me from getting arrested.”

“That’s cuz I haven’t placed the glamour yet.” Straightening the cuffs of my coat, I walked in. “Je t’adore.” I whispered, stunned.

I told Ms.Tanner of our plan and she was more than happy to help us get invites and disguises. For Mia, she found a gorgeous black ball gown with silver accents along with a matching masquerade mask. Because as expected, this is a masquerade ball. Hopefully, the magic in my white and gold suit along with a little glamour magic of my own is enough to fool everyone into thinking I’m a guy and not a socially anxious girl. I really wish I had my good luck charms on me for this.

“There’s such thing as glamour magic?”

I quickly snapped back into reality. “Yep, this is specifically jotun magic. Don’t worry, you won’t feel a thing.”

I stood right behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders. “What do you think will go best with the disguise?”

“I don’t really know, I guess just all dark.”

“Gotcha.” You can do this Cede. As a writer, you can certainly think of dark colors.

Taking a deep breath, I thought about dark things that related to hair and eye color. Slowly, Mia’s hair became curly and ebony, and her eyes were a deep shade of amber. Beautiful, but I like her with her hair lilac and her eyes ruby.

“Wow.” She said, looking closer at her reflection. “How long will it stay like this?”

“Until I say so.” I’m praying that I don’t lose focus, or else we’ll get unwanted trouble. It’s trouble enough for me that I’m going to an adult party without supervision-I’m only 15! Steeling my nerves, I used some glamour to make my face a little less feminine and for my glasses to seem like a gold masquerade mask of my own. “Are you ready, Ms. Miranda?”

She tucked her arm in mine and sent my heart pounding like a train. “Yes I am, Mr. Micheal. Let’s go find my brother.”

Half an hour later, my confidence has left town as I’m staring at the brightly lit mansion in front of me. Mia was clearly not an introvert as she nearly dragged me up the stairs and to the guards at the entrance. Sticking my free hand into my pocket, I found that in my nervousness, one of my good luck charms-it feels like the little turtle-had manifested. Ok, that helped a little, maybe I can do this.

“Invitation?”

I pulled the counterfeit ticket out of my other pocket and handed it to him. I’m glad I’m wearing gloves or I’d be chewing at my nonexistent nails right now. Thankfully, he didn’t see anything to show that it was fake and let us in.

The party was already in full swing, people chatting and drinking, and a full orchestra playing music for those dancing-sounds like something written by Strauss.

“You see Lucifer?” I whispered. If he’s the host, he should be easy to find. Then we can pin him down, get the answers we need, and go home. Despite having Mia and my lucky turtle, my anxiety was kicking in full time and I’m scared that I’ll collapse if I have to stay here longer than I have to. Why does there have to be so many people?

“Found him.” Mia motioned to the refreshment table. Surrounded by plenty of underdressed women was one man in all black drinking wine. Judging by the amount of empty glasses behind him, he’s thoroughly drunk, making him easier to influence. Only problem is, how are we going to get him away from the party?

“Stay hidden.” Mia suddenly whispered. Before I could question, she hurriedly said, “I’ll take him to the wine cellar. Follow shortly after and make sure neither of us gets followed.”

I opened my mouth to protest, but she had already left my side. With nothing else to do, I snuck to the edge where I could keep an eye on Mia, snagging a cookie to munch on to calm my growing nerves. When that was gone, I resolved to fidget with my turtle.

“Not a fan of parties?”

I jumped when a woman a bit older than me walked up to me. I leaned back on the wall and said, “I prefer quiet, open gatherings. I feel like a caged wolf here.”

Mia had just successfully gotten Lucifer’s attention and was waltzing gracefully with him. Why does that make me jealous?

“See a pretty lady?” Frick, I forget that I had company.

“Perhaps.” Please go away, I can’t keep track of a conversation, keeping an eye on Mia, and holding up the glamour at once. Something please just happen!

Thankfully, my turtle is actually lucky as Mia slyly pulled Lucifer away from the party, heading for the direction of the wine cellar I suppose. I silently thanked every god from every religion and mythology I knew.

“Excuse me, I have to go.” I muttered to the lady. Then I tailed Mia, thankful that she wasn’t following me. She seriously gave off a feeling that she wasn’t an actual blond with blue eyes-didn’t even feel like a lady to me. Oh well, we’ll probably never meet again, keep your eyes on the prize Cede.

I entered the other room to find it empty. Weird, I could’ve sworn I saw Mia lead Lucifer here. Fidgeting again, I started searching the area, planning to just watch from the shadows once I found Mia-she can handle herself, so why do I feel so worried? Suddenly, a shriek sounded and I found myself sprinting for the sound. Whatever plan I had flew out the window-Mia was in trouble.

Mia

Getting Lucifer to leave the party was easy, but once we were alone he stubbornly refused to answer my questions. Even drunk, he was elusive-or maybe he didn’t know where Elias was at all.

“I give up.” I started to leave the wine cellar. I need to find Cede, I haven’t seen her since we parted. She’s either really good at hiding in plain sight or something else happened-it better be the former, the night’s already bad enough.

“You’re not going anywhere, little lady.” He growled, clamping a hand on my shoulder and squeezing hard. I shrieked at the sudden pain and he threw me further into the room. His eyes glittered hungrily behind the mask and my stomach dropped. I closed my eyes and readied a fist to punch him when a low voice said, “Take another step towards her and you’ll be going to Hell tonight.”

I opened my eyes to find Cede standing right behind Lucifer, holding a curved sword at his neck. Now that’s some insanely good timing.

“Who are you?” he spluttered, growing red.

“Where’s Elias Everstied?” 

“What?!?!”

Cede brought the sword closer to his neck. “Elias Everstied. Where is he?”

“I don’t know! That traitor Yun let him out a while back and hasn't been seen since. Please don’t kill me!” Lucifer broke like a dam before sinking to the ground when he was done. Cede’s sword vanished and she touched his forehead, removing a glowing white vial. He passed out instantly. 

“He won’t remember this at all.” She answered my unasked question while filling a glass with wine and dropping it next to him. “I extracted the memory and he’ll just assume drunkenness was the case.”

She walked to me and helped me up. “Are you ok?” She asked, lightly placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Oh, thank the Lord. My social anxiety’s been going haywire since we got here.”

“You could’ve stayed at the hotel if you wanted. I would’ve been able to handle it on my own.”

She mumbled incoherently as we walked back into the party venue. We got about halfway to the exit when I saw someone-probably close to Lucifer-walking around and talking to each individual guest. Crap.

I quickly pulled Cede onto a nearby balcony and shut the door behind us. No doubt he saw us, we need to do something that will keep him from questioning us. If we jump off the balcony, that’ll be suspicious and I don’t think Cede knows if she can teleport yet. Which leaves one option that’ll be extremely awkward depending on her orientation.

“I have a plan.” I told her. Glancing at the door I could see someone’s shadow walking towards us. “It’s going to be awkward though.”

“How awkward are we talking? Also what’s going-mpmh!”

I broke off her question with a kiss, just before the door opened. Cede backed up a little before realizing the plan and deepened it a little, placing a hand on my back.

“Excuse me but have...Nevermind.” the intruder said. “Continue.”

The minute the door closed, I quickly pulled away. “That awkward.” I muttered. The man should be far from us now. “Let’s go.”

“M’kay.” she muttered, letting me drag her to the exit and all the way to the hotel. The moment we were in our room, Cede sat on the bed, turning her mask back into her glasses and her face became normal again. Walking into the bathroom to change, I found myself with my normal hair and eye color again.

I changed quickly and went out to find Cede changed as well and sitting on the couch, staring off into space. I think I’m good at reading faces after reading my brother’s for so long, but I have no idea what she was feeling right now.

“Hey.” she jumped and her face flushed. “Sorry about what happened. I couldn’t think of anything else.”

“It’s ok.” then she muttered, “I’m sorry if I was a bad kisser.”

“Excuse me? I was the one kissing, how do you know if you’re bad-!”

In one solid motion, she stood up and kissed me-a short one, but a kiss nonetheless. When she pulled away, she seemed to just realize what she did and blushed. “Sorry, I didn’t think.”

“So you kissed me?”

She shrugged. “Maybe I like kissing you? It’s been one heck of a night, I just want to go to bed right now.”

With that she laid down on the couch and with a mutter of “G’night.” buried herself in a blanket.

Laying in bed, I agreed that tonight’s been a mess. My brother’s out of prison, the ADP leader’s son apparently helped him, and I kissed a girl. The last one wasn’t bad, it was just confusing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonus scene:

Me

When Mia kissed me, my mind split into five parts.

The first part said, “Oh, this is an awkward plan.”

The second said, “This is my first kiss with someone outside my family.”

The third said, “A girl is kissing me. How will my parents react?”

The fourth argued, “Mia’s kissing me right now. I don’t care.”

And the fifth just screamed incoherently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't seemed too rushed. I hope y'all enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If ghosts ask for help, clarify what they mean by help before you accept.
> 
> Or else you get who know how old trauma.

Mia

Waking up from a dreamless sleep, I found Cede gone, with a sheet of paper and a tiny metal turtle left on the nearby coffee table. The note read, “Gone for a run and some needed fresh air. If you’re up and I’m still not here, my lucky turtle can keep you company! Regards, Cede”

She also had a small heart drawn in the left top hand corner. I remember her doing the same when writing in her notebook, I guess it’s just a habit of sorts?

“Do you know how long she’s been gone?” I asked the turtle. Then I felt ridiculous immediately afterwards for talking to a charm. Pocketing it, I went to the lobby to ask Ms. Tanner about Cede.

“She actually came back a while ago. She’s in the basement practicing her abilities.” Ms. Tanner pointed to the basement door. “She’s quite the fast learner.”

Curious, I headed down to find a room with ancient looking weapons and art all around. And in the middle, Cede was beating the crap out of clay warriors, summoning different kinds of weapons and casting all kinds of spells in a chaotic fashion. 

She noticed me just as she smashed a violet holographic fist into the last warrior. Dusting herself off, she walked over to me and sat on the basement steps. “Mornin.” She panted. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good, thank you.” I looked at the pieces of clay everywhere. “How long have you been at this?”

She placed a hand on her chin. “Well, I got up around 6, went running for 20 minutes, and that means I’ve been at this for….I’d say an hour and a half?”

“Why?” It’s clear magic strains her, she’s covered in sweat and I can hear her stomach growling. “Why are you pushing yourself so much?”

“I promised I would help you. I can’t help if I can’t fight. I know when to stop, but I want to increase my endurance too.” She looked serious-as serious as when she was threatening to kill Lucifer. “I can’t help if I’m dead weight.”

“You also can’t help if you’re ready to pass out any second all the time.” I pointed out. I pulled her turtle out of my pocket and handed it to her. “We won’t be fighting all the time you know.”

“I suppose you’re right. I’ll just repair these shabti and I’ll go shower.”

She walked out into the middle of the room and held out a hand, palm facing the floor. “Hi-nehm.” she muttered and violet symbols appeared on the ground.

The pieces of clay jumped around her and started fitting into each other until Cede was surrounded by tiny clay dolls the size of my hand. One flick of her hand and they vanished, probably in the Duat. In the hotel room, she quickly showered and when she came out, she sat next to me on the couch and said, “So, question that’s been botherin’ me all night.”

Please don’t be about the kiss, please don’t be about the kiss!

“Who’s this Yun Lucifer talked about?”

Right, she’s from another world, she doesn’t know our politics. “Yun’s the Secretary of State’s son. I’ve heard he’s supposedly starting a rebellion against his dad.”

“Oh, so he’s a potential ally.”

“I guess? I mean he has the right idea of trying to recruit my brother.” But now that means Elias could be anywhere right now. “I think we should stop looking for Elias and start focusing on our own rebellion.”

Cede’s eyes gleamed at the thought of causing chaos, it kind of scares me. She’s so calm and kind , it’s strange to see her get upset or violent. I prepared to tell her our first step when a trumpet fanfare sounded. Cede pulled out her phone and grinned. “Finally!”

“What?”

She started typing before answering. “I finally managed to get a text to my mum. Now I can keep her updated and she won’t have to worry too much about me.” She finished typing and put her phone away. “So, what’s our first step?”

“There’s a government base that’s supposed to be deserted, and Ms. Tanner hinted that it’s distinctly not. I was thinking we should pay a visit.”

Me

“Works for me.”

Mia smiled before standing up. “We’ll go when it starts to get darker. It’s a bit of a walk though, so we should leave around 3.”

I started to agree when I remembered something Ms. Tanner told me before I left for my run. “Actually there’s a faster way to get around. Let’s head to the roof at 6:30.”

“Ok, but what is it?”

I jumped up and headed for the door. “I’ll show you after I talk to Ms. Tanner!” I just hope I don’t regret this.

Now that I’m on the roof, I immediately regret this idea. 

“A broomstick?” Mia apparently doesn’t know witch cliches, or they could be different here I dunno. “How is a broomstick going to get us to the base?”

“We’re going to fly there. It’s actually surprisingly easy to get a broom flying.” 

I felt a little dumb, standing on the roof standing with a broom underneath me like one of those stick horses. Thankfully, the broom’s been sanded so I don’t have to worry about splinters with how hard I’m gripping the broom. 

“Are you scared?”

I shrugged. “A little, it’s my first time riding a broom.” I’m terrified of heights. “Ms. Tanner says it’s like riding a bike.” Something I haven’t ridden in years out of fear.

“If you say so.” Mia got behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist-thank goodness she’s not seeing me blush. “Shall we?”

“Yep.” Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and imagined flying, just like Ms. Tanner taught me. Slowly, our feet began to leave the ground. Mia’s grip tightened slightly and I started flying in the direction of the base, constantly telling myself to keep an eye on the sun setting in the horizon. Hey, this isn’t so bad, I’m actually enjoying it up here. I feel...calm for once.

As I expected, we got to the base in less than half an hour and I slowly landed us on the roof. Now that my feet are touching something solid, I reminded myself that it’s time to be serious. According to Ms. Tanner, armored trucks have been coming in and out of here once every month. Tanner and the other beings can’t get in to find out what’s in those trucks due to some disturbance so my magic’s going to be a bit wonky, crossing out major spells and astral projecting. 

“You start looking in the control room and I’ll see if there’s anyone here, ok?”

“Got it.” I left the broom on the roof and followed Mia to the top floor before wincing. Something is very wrong about this place. It feels like there’s this weight being pressed down on me. Mia walks on, guess it’s something only people with magic can feel. Or I’m just being paranoid again.

I find the control room and start rifling through files. So far, there’s just stuff about trade, taxes, and old blueprints for buildings, roads, and pipelines. Nothing about why this place was abandoned or why there’s secret trucks coming here. The only reason I can think of why people left is this crushing weight, but I doubt everyone felt it. I started to leave-to tell Mia that I couldn’t find anything-when I heard something crash behind me.

“Who’s there?!?!” I spun around to find no one, but that weight was becoming something else. I started hearing whispers, incoherent sounds all around me. Could it be that this place is haunted? Only one way to find out.

“I’m not here to hurt you. I just want to know what happened here.” 

They killed us. Killed us all.

There! I started to see figures. Men, women, dear Lord even children. Limbs missing, heads lopped off, bullet wounds everywhere, all this blood is making me sick.

Help us mage. They begged. Help us take revenge. We want to leave.

“I want to help, I do. But is revenge the only way?”

Suddenly, a scream cut through the air. I know that scream. It’s Mia’s.

Your friend will be with us. They said. We can help you save her.

“Alright.” I said. “Let’s go.”

I ran out of the room and towards the scream. As I ran, the ghosts gave me their anger, their fear, their pain. The weight began to fade and I felt stronger than ever. The things the ghosts are showing me are so similar to the Holocaust, that I doubted that I even needed their strength. That alone makes me want to do things I wouldn’t even consider in normal circumstances.

I threw open one door to find Mia being choked by a man, most likely working for ADP. I don’t remember what he looked like. I was too angry.

“Let her go.” I growled. If there was any voice of reason in me, I couldn’t hear it. The rage was a tidal wave, I felt like I was drowning. I need air.

The man dropped Mia to the floor and walked up to me, sneering. “What do you two think you’re doing? There’s nothing here.”

“Liar.” His smile dropped. “What was that?”

I grabbed his shoulder. I felt like my limbs and head were being chopped off, I could feel phantom bullets burying themselves in my body. “Murderer!” I shrieked.

Yes. The ghosts cried. Make him feel what he did to us. Make him pay!  
“What are you talking about?!?” He dare pretend like he doesn’t know? “I didn’t kill anyone!”

“Shut up!” Please, make the pain stop. I can’t take it. “Stop acting like you didn’t murder innocent people who didn’t like the new government!”

Their memories and mine were getting all jumbled up, who am I again? I don’t know, I just want it all to stop.

The ghosts were more than happy to give the pain to him. Soon, his limbs started to fall off, his neck started bleeding and tearing, and holes peppered his body. I felt myself get pulled off of the crumbling man and Mia wrapped me in a hug as she led me to the roof. As we got further away, the weight began to fade as did my anger. After convincing Mia that I wasn’t going to pass out anytime soon, I flew us back to the hotel. While she went to inform Tanner what happened, I went to our room to contemplate my life. I’m not going to lie, when I was killing that guy, the only thing going through my head was Beethoven’s 5th symphony.

Collapsing face first on the bed, I tried to get the things the ghosts showed me out of my head, but being traumatizing memories, they stubbornly refused. Stupid evil memories. I was still arguing with myself when I heard Mia come in. She laid next to me and we just kinda stayed like that for who knows how long. Eventually she got up and said, “We should get some sleep. I’ll take the couch tonight.”

I wanted to get up and tell her I don’t plan to sleep tonight-the memories of ghosts won’t let me-but the bed was so soft that instead I kicked off my shoes and took off my glasses before burrowing deep in the covers. Chances are I’ll fall asleep, it just won’t be a pleasant one.

It wasn’t at first. But then Mia changed that. 

I have no idea what she sees in me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this started off as a little dark and then it got real dark. I had taken world history last semester and I'm still traumatized about the in depth stuff I learned about Nazi Germany so basically this is story me venting. But as you see it doesn't go as planned and that one bed trope that I vaguely mentioned is coming soon, hope y'all are doing cool!
> 
> Hi-nehm means join.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute fluff filler before things start to get real.

Me

Men, women, children, all of them shot, stabbed, or burnt to death. The building smelt like blood, but there was another scent underneath, faint but still there. It was the scent of magic.

I bolted up, barely keeping myself from screaming. Mia mumbled a bit, but thankfully didn’t wake up. Sighing, I laid back down. Everytime I fall asleep, I wake up again with bloodied bodies swimming in my mind. This is the fifth time it happened and it’s only 11:45.

Tired of seeing the same thing over and over, I grab a book that Ms. Tanner lent me about magic. If I can’t sleep, might as well learn. Like history and literature, magic is a very interesting subject even the supposed “dull” magic like alchemy-the book’s words, not mine. Opening to the beginning, I began to read about magic sources. Specific crystals, books, wood, even emotions could be one’s source. Now that I think about it, I don’t know my source. Maybe there’s something in the book that can determine what I use.

I continued to read, but after getting through three pages, I started to drift again. I furiously focused on the page about having an emotional source, I don’t want to have another nightmare-ghost memory, whatever. But despite my efforts, my eyes closed and all I could do was prepare for more blood.

I’m back in the base but it’s empty. That is until someone says, you. I spun to see a cloaked person, magic pouring off of them in waves. You have magic in your veins, they said, you freed these spirits.

With a price. I said. The memories they gave me have been keeping me up. 

One does need rest after necromancy, especially if it’s their first time. They agreed. I can help you with that.

“Cede.”

I can handle myself. The memories are already losing hold over me.

You don’t trust me. A statement, not a question.

“Cede.”

I shrug. I know nothing about you, not even what you sound like. How can I trust someone like that?

They suddenly grabbed my throat and shoved me against the wall. I smell burning flesh. Smart move, they said. Smart girl. I wonder how strong you are.

“Mercedes!”

I bolted up-unable to stop the scream of pain-into Mia’s arms. A quick patdown of my neck showed that I have not actually been burned. That gave me some relief, I still couldn’t stop myself from sobbing in Mia’s shoulder. At first Mia didn’t say anything, just patted my head and rubbed gently along my spine.

Then she began to sing softly. I couldn’t understand the lyrics-they were either in another language or I was simply too tired to understand-but the melody and tune was incredibly soothing. My grip on Mia’s shirt loosened and I eventually drifted off.

I was back in the base and that figure was there again. I could feel them grinning as they walked towards me, but Mia gave me strength. No, I said. They stopped in shock as the base and them began to fade. He let out a horrid scream but it soon faded. Now I was at a picturequese lake, sitting comfortably on a small hill. It’s lovely...but it’s also lonely.

Mia

I thought I’d be all alone when the war was over. But then someone came. They got on one knee and opened their smiling mouth...

A trumpet fanfare jolted me awake, causing me to brush noses with Cede. “Mrrr.” she murmured, twitching her nose like a rabbit before going still again. I settled back, before snapping my eyes open at her-did she always have those faint freckles? Back up, focus Mia, when did I fall asleep?!? The last thing I remember was holding Cede after she fell asleep, telling myself I’ll hold her a little longer, just to make sure she’s ok.

Now, I was laying in the bed, Cede’s arms wrapped around me and mine around her. Cede slept peacefully on, the only thing to show for her nightmare were the dried tear stains on her face. I would’ve stayed there, panicking about this situation, when a knock came at the door. I managed to get out of bed without waking her and headed for the door, thinking it was Tanner coming to check on us-Cede’s scream was very loud.

However, when I opened the door there was no one there, just a wrapped package and an envelope. I brought it in and turned to see Cede slowly waking up, cracking her spine and knuckles. She looked over and frowned tiredly. “What’s that?”

I looked on the envelope and tossed it to her. “Says it’s for you.” Without waiting for a response, I ducked into the bathroom to shower, praying that she didn’t see my reddening face. One quick shower later, I came out to find Cede slightly more awake, dressed, and securing a violet coat with a black belt. The coat went down to her ankles and the snug sleeve showed off her small wrist. She faced me and smiled. “What do you think?”

“It’s perfect for you. Who’s it from?”  
“A fae named Malleus.” She waved a card with a dragon on it. “I mentioned how cool it’d be to have a coat like yours. I guess he took it as an invitation to make one.”

A coat like mine? Now that she mentions it, they’re pretty similar, the only differences were the color, a slight change in style, and that Cede was wearing it on her right side while mine was on the left. Like everything else about her, the coat gave off a sense of mystery, a secret that no one but she knows. I debated mentioning this to her when another fanfare from her phone sounded. She picked it up and sighed. “It’s mum. What’s she worried about now?”

She opened her phone and her face changed. “Oh.”

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” She shrugged. “My siblings just want a picture of us for some reason. They probably just want to see what you look like, they can be pretty nosy.”

That’s right, Cede has a younger sister and brother. Apparently they like to get on each other’s nerves, which annoy Cede to no end. They had asked Cede to tell them some things about me which she only did after asking if it was ok with me. Though she didn’t ask outright, I knew she was waiting for permission again.

I sat next to her on the bed. “Ok, but then I want to see a picture of them.”

“Deal.” She held up her phone and snapped a picture, snickering as she stuck her tongue out. She sent it along with a request for a picture. A few minutes later, the request was answered by a picture of a blond boy, a brunette girl a little older than him, a blond woman, and a man with black hair. Much like Cede, the boys were sticking their tongues out much to the annoyance of the woman-Cede’s mother-and the amusement of her sister. Shortly after the picture, a message came in.

“Izaac says she looks really cool.” Cede read aloud. “Abby wants to know if you two are planning to da-” She choked and quickly turned off her phone. “Abigail…” She growled. “You are so lucky I’m in another world right now.”

“What’s wrong?”

Cede shook her head, face flushing pink. “Just Abby reading the situation wrong that’s all.” She suddenly stood and headed for the door. “I’ll go ask Tanner if there’s any rumors or something for us.” Her stomach growled loudly. “Right after I raid the kitchen.”

As soon as she shut the door, I found that she had left her phone on the bed. I know it’s rude, but I was curious about what her sister said to get her so flustered. I picked up her phone and was greeted with the problem of how to get in. 

I almost gave up before I even started, when I remembered the one time her fingerprint didn’t work. I slowly swiped up and typed in the numbers. I pressed the arrow button and it opened into messages, right to the last message from her mom. Just read the last message and then turn it off.

“Izaac says she looks really cool.” I read. “Abby wants to know if you two are planning to date sometime.” The moment I finished, I shut her phone off and processed what I just read. My face probably looked like a strawberry when Abby’s question sunk in. A date? With Cede? What was she implying?

I didn’t have time to ponder about it as someone knocked at the door. I opened to find Tanner. “Is something wrong?”

She shook her head. “No, I just came to talk about a tip I got about deadly weapons being sold during a party two nights from now.”

“Alright, but why didn’t Cede come back to talk about it?” While Cede can be easily distracted, if it’s something important she’s focused like a laser point.

Tanner tried to remain neutral, but she was struggling not to laugh. “She’s arguing with Ben that she’s not going to the party without her glasses if the only reason he has is that glasses don’t go with makeup.”

“She’s not going to wear a suit this time?” For Lucifer’s gala, she seemed happy to wear a suit even though the only reason she got the suit was because Tanner said given her voice it’d be easier for her to pass as a guy. She wasn’t exactly subtle in showing her dislike of the ballgown.

Tanner was walking away when she turned back and smirked. “No, and neither are you. I’ll be there with some others to help get the weapons out of town, so you two have fun after the job is done.”

I don’t think a party is Cede’s idea of fun, at least not a large one like Lucifer’s gala. Maybe once the job is done, we can go out for dinner and maybe walk in the park afterwards. My face flushed some more when I realized that could be interpreted as a date.

Then again, a date with Cede doesn’t sound that bad. I mean we already kissed twice, a date might clear up how we feel for each other. Though as I sat there blushing, my feelings were crystal clear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are admitted and the beginning of something strong begins to form.
> 
> And my sis plays wingman.

Mia

“I’m ok if you don’t want to come you know. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Hecate said this isn’t going to be as big as Lucifer’s gala.” Cede’s voice rang from the bathroom. “She also said there’s going to be cannolis and I’ve never had one before.”

“Alright. Wait, who’s Hecate?”

“Ms. Tanner. Oh, so that’s what I was forgetting to tell you!” She stepped out and snapped her fingers. “Gosh darn it!”

“How did you find out?” I asked, but my mind wasn’t about Tanner-or Hecate I guess we call her now. Cede had won the fight about keeping her glasses but she also compromised to wear a little blush and dark red lipstick. It went well with her dark magenta dress and black boots. Her usually blond tips were also a dark magenta-via magic-and she had a fake rose pinned in her hair.

Cede shrugged. “I’ve been suspecting that she was a deity in ancient times for a while. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw her wrist tattoo the other day.”

“The double torches?” I remember seeing it, but unlike Cede I don’t have an understanding of mythical beings.

She nodded. “That’s the symbol for the Greek Titan Hecate. The titan of magic.”

“Is that why you wanted to stay here?”

“Back then it was just a feeling. She reminds me of my three grandmas.” 

I know I shouldn’t be surprised about Cede’s life and family, but I still spluttered in surprise. “Three?!”

“Yep.” She counted off her fingers. “My mum’s mom, my dad’s mom, and my dad’s friend from work. That’s three!”

I wanted to ask how she got her dad’s friend to be her third grandma when Tanner-Hecate, sorry-knocked on our door and said, “You two ready?”

“Ready for my first cannoli.” Cede drawled, heading for the door. She turned and held her hand at me. “Are you?”

I smoothed out my shorter forest green dress before following her out. After a short call with Cede’s mom telling her that she was silencing her phone during the party, we entered the venue to find it in full swing. There weren’t as many people like Lucifer’s gala and had a quieter mood so when I checked with Cede, she seemed to be a little less nervous. I snagged a glass of wine and drained it before Cede could see. Her parents raised her to be a rule follower nearly to the dot, she would start worrying more if she knew I drank wine as a minor. Alcohol buzzing in my veins, I grabbed Cede’s arm and with a “Let’s dance” dragged her onto the dance floor.

“I’m not the best dancer, Mia.” She muttered as a slow song came on. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

I grasped one hand and wrapped my other arm round her waist. “I’m sure you can just sway to a song like this. People don’t actually dance to songs like these.”

And yet, once we were in a comfortable position, Cede did more than sway, she twirled, added steps of a three step waltz in, and even dipped me a little at one point. I soon found myself following her additions and saw other people started copying us until we were all waltzing on the dance floor.

“I thought you said you weren’t a good dancer.” I teased. 

“I said I wasn’t the best.” She muttered, blushing. “My sister is better than me.”

“Abby?” The 12 year old girl greatly resembles Cede and I guess she does look like a dancer.

She shrugged. “She does competitive dance and I haven’t done any type of dance in...about 4 years I suppose.”

“Don’t bring yourself down, you’re a great dancer.” Just then I noticed one of the weapons dealers we were looking for walking away. “But it looks like we’ll have to finish our dance later.”

She caught sight of him too and her eyes flashed violet. “Agreed.”

The weapons dealers were surprisingly easy to deal with, once Cede threatened to either freeze, burn, or electrocute them that is. As Hecate and her friends led them to the police station, we headed back into the party venue. While Cede tried and loved her first cannoli, I snuck another glass of wine. I’ve had wine at parties before but as my head roared at me, I realized that the wine was severely watered down those other times. The quiet chatter suddenly became deafening and my vision blurred.

Suddenly, someone gently grabbed me by the elbows and started leading me somewhere. I struggled and opened my mouth to yell for help when they said, “Mia, are you ok?”

I stopped and turned to find it was Cede who grabbed me and pulled me outside the building. The only reason I know it’s her was the streetlights lighting her concerned face. Her beautiful concerned face. Why is she worried?  
“Mia.” She said again. “Did one of the creeps do something to you?”

I shook my head and she proceeded to feel my forehead. “Are you sick?”

I shook my head again. She started getting frustrated. “Allergic reaction? Mia, what’s wro-mpmh!”

Tired of her questions, I clamped my lips on hers with a vague understanding of what I was doing. But it was nice.

Me

The moment Mia’s lips touched mine, I tasted the alcohol in her breath. That explains why she looks like she’s going to pass out any second. When she pulled away, I said, “Alright, how many glasses did you have?”

“Two.” She muttered before her knees buckled. I caught her and started walking her back to Hecate’s hotel that thankfully wasn’t too far away. “Goodness gracious,” I thought when she stumbled into the room, clutching her head. “how strong was that wine?”

Taking off my boots, I turned my notifications back on to be greeted with one text from Abby. I guess Mom didn’t tell her I’d have my phone on silent for a while.

“Can you send a pic of you and Mia?” She asked. “I just wanna see your dresses.”

“I’ll send you a pic of the dresses in the morning.” I replied. “Mia drank some wine and needs sleep.”

I was setting my phone down when Mia suddenly hugged me from behind and rested her chin on my shoulder. “I have to tell you something.”

“You can tell me in the morning.” I removed her arms and walked her to the bed. “When you’re sober.”

“No,” she spun to face me. “I won’t have the guts to tell you in the morning.”

Note to self, keep a better eye on what Mia’s drinking when we’re at a party. “Will you go to sleep if you do?”

“Yes.”

“Fine, what is it you want to say?”

“Do you like guys?”  
Seriously, that’s it? “No, I’m gay. Is that gonna be a problem?”

“No, I was just checking.” 

Good Lord, Mia, are you sure you just had two glasses? “Why? Isn’t that what you needed to tell me?”

“No, I need to say that I love you.”

“What do you mean by love me?” My heart was screaming, I know what she means, but there are many kinds of love, I don’t want to be thinking the wrong one. And she’s drunk right now! What if she doesn’t really mean what I’m thinking?

Then all of my concerns disappeared when Mia kissed me again, one nice long kiss. I collapsed in shock, taking Mia down with me-thank goodness we were near the couch. When we pulled away, I noticed that I had magically grown a rose in Mia’s hair-a real one, not fake like mine.

“Does that clear things up?” 

“Mm-hm.” I started leaning in for another kiss when my phone decided to start playing Hugarian Dance aka my ringtone. Mentally cursing, I picked it up to find it was my mum-probably just wondering how it went.

“Hello?” 

“Abby just told me Mia got drunk!” My mum shrieked from the other end. “Are you drunk, what did you have, and is Mia ok?”

“No, I am not drunk, I had a small cannoli, and Mia is doing ok, I’m trying to get her to sleep her drunkenness off.”

“How’s that working for you?”

“Well, she just fell asleep in my lap so I’d say I’m doing pretty good.” As I absentmindedly played with her hair, what I said sunk in and I made a rather panicked noise. I am very glad I’m not video calling or mum would be thinking I’m sick with how pink my face is turning.

“What’s wrong, Cede?” 

“Mia’s asleep in my lap!” I whispered. “That’s what!”

I thought I heard Abby snickering before mum said, “Ok, calm down Cede. There’s no need to panic.”

Well, I beg to differ. “Mia’s asleep in my lap, she just said that she loved me, and we kissed twice tonight, this is a perfect time to panic!”

Suddenly I heard my dad yell, “What!?”, Abby telling Izaac he owes her 10 bucks, and Izaac arguing that he doesn’t because he’s “too young to be betting.”

“Mom.” I said slowly. “Am I on speaker phone?”

“That’s not important.” Yep, I’m on speaker, my life just ended. “So, what are your feelings for Mia?”

“I-I’m not sure.” Oh, I’m sure, I’m just terrified to say it out loud.

“Cede.” Abby came on, she probably gave up trying to get money out of Izaac. “What was kissing Mia like?”

“Ok, technically, she kissed me. But it felt familiar, the good kind of familiar.”

“And what does that say?” I can practically hear my sister smiling on the other end. She’s having way too much fun doing this.

I looked down at Mia’s peaceful face and felt a little bit braver. “I love Mia.” And here come the tears. “I love her so much.”

Mia might be asleep, but I saw a quirk of her lips like she heard me. Unsure if Mia will remember much of tonight, I wrote a quick note explaining some things after hanging up with my family. Then scared to wake her up from moving too much, I moved her off my lap and onto my chest so I could lay down on the couch with her. Despite being teased into saying it, I’m happy I admitted my feelings. Now I have something concrete here. Something worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say except that I'll be trying to slow down on this so I can work on my novel. 
> 
> Hope y'all are enjoying this!


End file.
